Automatic paper dispensers are known in the art. They are usually placed in public restrooms at various locations. They have a variety of functions which all require electric power in order to work, for example a sensor for sensing a user in the vicinity of the dispenser, a microcontroller and a drive motor to dispense paper out of the dispenser. Upon sensing a user being in the vicinity of the dispenser, said electric motor may be operated so as to dispense paper for the user to tear from the dispenser.
A disadvantage with today's automatic paper dispensers is that they have a relatively high power consumption, for instance due to the fact that the dispenser may be actively searching for a user by means of a sensor during times when there are few or no users in the restroom. This limits the battery life time of the dispenser.
A number of solutions have previously been applied to reduce power consumption in dispensers. One example is where the dispenser reduces the scan rate of the sensor for sensing a user after a period of time during which no actuation of the dispenser has been initiated. However, dispensers today still draw unnecessary power during periods when there are few or no users in a restroom. There is thus a need for an improved automatic dispenser.